Unlikely Friendships
by fwirl of redwall
Summary: An orphaned squirrelmaid. An escaped searat. Two young Redwallers. A Salamandastron hare. A baby ferret. Witness the unlikely friendship between these creatures grow as they cross paths and fight for their home together. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The female searat Floania was the first to awake from the searat camp near the coasts

The female searat Floania was the first to awake from the searat camp near the coasts. She cast a look at her sleeping infant, Cavan. The young rat was sleeping soundly sucking his thumb. Smiling at her sleeping child, she left the makeshift shelter silently and made to the coast.

The shore was still misty from the storm that wrecked the searat ship the previous night. All around her were the remains of her ship _Stormbrew_. She peered through the thick mist and was astonished to see the faint outline of what looked like a basket of some sort floating toward the coast. Floania waded through the shallows to reach the basket. It was a wicker basket, hand-woven and waterproof. As she carried it up, she felt the wicker basket move a little. Opening it, Floania saw a small squirrelbabe curled up in her waterproof cradle, sleeping soundly. She smiled a little. This infant was not much younger than her own son. She carried the cradle towards the camp. Then, she remembered that it would be too risky to bring the babe among the searats. Who knew what they might do the infant squirrel? Yet it was too cruel to leave the small infant there. Having being brought up in the hard, cruel environment of a searat galley, she knew what it was like. She had always wished to start life afresh, like a good creature, with her son. But of course, it was impossible. "Once a searat, always a searat." was what she had been told. Besides, she was seen as vermin and spat upon. She shrugged upon her sad fate.

The squirrel in her arms started to whine softly. Floania carried the infant up to her. As she did so, she saw a small red stone on a worn piece of thread dangling from the babe's neck. She picked it up, and saw a small inscription. She peered and scrutinised it trying to make out the inscription but to no avail. Holding it up to the light, she saw that that on the stone, there was a picture of a tree carved onto it. The carving seemed to be done in a hurry, with many uneven scratches here and there.

"Eh, eh, doan't cry yer liddle babe." Amazingly, the squirrel stopped whining and looked at Floania longingly. "Yer hungry?" she asked the small infant. The squirrel opened her mouth wide as if indicating that she wanted to eat. Grinning, the mother searat held the babe to her breast so she could suckle. "Good thing I jus' had Cavan, eh? Else yer'll still be 'ungry."

As she sat on the beach, Floania thought about the squirrelbabe and her own small family. There was no way she'd be able to care for the infant among the searats. They were hard cruel beasts and there was no telling what they might do to her.. She could not leave the infant on the beach either; it would perish sooner or later. Floania had grown attached to the small squirrelbabe nestling peacefully between her paws. Then she realised that the child did not have a name. She pondered over this for a good long while.

"Aha! Mistrose!" Floania jumped up suddenly. The babe was jolted out of her rest and started to weep. Floania quickly silenced her by stroking and petting her gently. "Yer came out of the mist, an' yore like a pretty rose from all this ruin eh? Mistrose. That be a good 'un. Ne'er thought I'd be so smart. Dint have a eddycation, y'know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the second chapter! Short and simple! Please review! Thank you and enjoy!**

The sleeping guard at the edge of the shipwreck was aroused by the plaintive cry of babe. He rubbed his eyes. 'Aah. Nufin ter worry bout. Prob'ly Floania's babe." Then from the corner of his eye, he saw a searat running into the woods bordering the coast. That rat looked familiar. As the searat turned is head, he saw that it was Floania, the healer of the ship. In her arms were two small creatures, her babe and another animal, which he could not see.

"Floania's desertin!! Quickly catcher!! Floania's runnin' 'way!" he yelled. When Floania realized that she had been spotted, she ran faster than ever into the woods. Half-alseep searats stumbled out still rubbing their eyes. "Wh…where?" The guard pointed vaguely into the dense woodlands. "Err… tha way. Whacha waitin' fer? Go!" he said, shoving a ferret cosair in the general direction of which Floania had gone.

The ship's captain, Glovern had been peacefully sleeping in his exclusive makeshift shelter when one of his officers, Ingria, ran in. Glovern was a tall rat, strong and merciless. He had taken the advantage to rise to power after the previous captain had been washed overboard in a storm. By his shrewd wit and ruthlessness, he had outwitted and exterminated all who opposed him, and was respected and feared by all on the ship. Stormbrew crew composed mostly of rats with a small sprinkling of ferrets and stoats. Glovern stood over the smaller ferret officer. "What is it now?" he said, angry and annoyed.

"Sorry ter disturb yer, capt'n, but yer healer Floania jus' deserted…" Ingria reported cautiously. He knew his leader had frequent mood swings and he hoped he would be in a good mood. Glovern knew he need Floania back; at least fourscore of his crew had some sort of injury. He needed her back, but of course he would teach her a lesson first.

"Deserted eh? Get 'er back alive. I'll show her wot 'appens when she tries ter run." A sadistic smile came over Glovern's face. Ingria immediately backed out. "Yessah capt'n! we'll getcher! Duncha worry." He was relieved that Glovern had been rather peaceable that morning. Thank goodness.

--

"What? Yer bumblin' idiots 'aven't got 'er yet? Yer goina pay fer it, I tell yer!" Ingria yelled at the disheveled party who had gone in pursuit of Floania. He shook his head. He'd be a dead ferret if he went back empty-handed. Looking around for a scapegoat, he saw Glinka, the sleeping guard from that morning.

"You! Glinka! You were sleepin' this morn when Flo'nia deserted werncha? Yer were s'posed ter be on watch werncha?? Come with me ter see the capt'n naow." The ferret captain dragged the bewildered Glinka to Glovern's camp.

"Capt'n! we… we couldn't find Floania…" Glovern stood up over the two cowering figures. "Couldn't find 'er eh? Why not eh? You Ingria! Yer tell me why?? Why a score of yer couldn't catch an old bumbling healer eh?"

"Err, err… this rat wuz on duty when Floania ran, capt'n. He wuz sleepin' an' let her getchaway…" Ingria tried to explain. He was deeply relieved when Glovern dismissed him with a random wave of his hand and transferred his attention to the unfortunate Glinka. Ingria ran out and heaved a sigh of relief. As he ran out, he heard a scream of a rat. Turning around, he saw Glovern's claws sunk in Glinka's shoulder. Ingria ran, thankful that he had thought of finding a scapegoat.


	3. Chapter 3

Sister Cascadia shepherded her flock of rowdy dibbuns back to the abbey building after a day out in the woodlands

Sister Cascadia shepherded her flock of rowdy dibbuns back to the abbey building after a day out in the woodlands. Covered with mud and dirt, the abbeybabes groaned as they came back into the abbeygrounds.

"Sista Casc'da! I wanna go back 't play!"

"Yurr, ah wanta play summurr!"

"You naughty dibbuns! Go and bathe this instant!"

"Nono sista I dowanna be baffed!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Miguel. You're so dirty! You have to be scrubbed clean!"

"Nono sista I dowanna be swubbed! Miguel is clean, see?"

Sister Cascadia was already exhausted without having to cope with the likes of disobedient dibbuns. Looking around for someone reliable to help her, she saw Dannver, a young squirrel, tall and lithe, walking towards them. "Dannvy! Could you give me some help 'ere?"

Dannvy walked over laughing. He still remembered his own childhood. He had been the noisiest and most rebellious. "First one to bathe will get a honey scone!" He was nearly knocked off his feet by the horde of dibbuns rushing off to the abbey pond.

"Thanks Dannvy. You're still better at handling them." The old vole sat down on the grass and heaved a great sigh of relief.

"Nah. Its just that I haven't grown up myself yet. Dannvy chuckled before joining sister Cascadia on the grass. Dannvy was barely a dibbun himself. He was only about a season older than the other dibbuns. "Tis a nice spring this year, isn't it?" he mentioned, looking at the little sprigs of wildflowers here and there.

"Ah yes tis beautiful." Said a voice. Looking up, Dannvy saw a hedgehog, the quirky gatekeeper Lorenzo. He was old and could barely see without glasses.

"Morning Lorenzo!" Dannvy and the sister greeted him cheerfully.

"Why art thou sitting on the grass like dibbuns?" Lorenzo questioned.

"Oh. Erm… I uh, felt like it…"

Just then the mousebabe Miguel came running back to the group. "I'm afinished baffing!" He exclaimed proudly and spinned around to show them how clean he was. Turning to Dannvy, he stretched out his palms. "Naow where's mah scone?"

--

Reeger balanced a tray of freshly baked scones and a loaf a bread on his arm. The small mouse neatly dodged friar Corelli and a flock of dibbuns begging for scones to place the food on the window sill to cool. Turning around, he found himself face to face with his childhood friend Dannvy.

"Hey Reeger!"He said. " Can I have a scone?"

Slapping away his friend's arm, Reeger regarded his friend with a mock glare. "You greedy gluttony squirrel! You just had breakfast not two hours ago!"

"No! its not for me. I promised the first dibbun to bathe a scone…"

"Since when did you start making promises at my expense?" The kitchen helper demanded.

Dannvy assumed a pleading look, knowing Reeger was only acting. "Oh come on, you great and generous mouse. Won't you share your delumptious scones with an innocent little dibbun?"

"Innocent? What innocent? You call these rascals innocent?"

Dannvy smiled and took a scone. "Oh, and I'll take one for myself too, thanks." He grabbed another scone from the tray and bit into it.

"Owww! Dannvy screamed, scone tumbling out from his mouth into his hand. "You could have told me that they had just come out of the oven!" He scolded Reeger.

The kitchen mouse looked at him innocently. "You never asked! Besides, you were so eager to eat I couldn't bear to spoil you appetite.

Dannvy gave him a stern glare before exiting the kitchen, fanning his scorched mouth.

_How is it? Is it okay so far? This is still the introduction-ish part, getting to know the main characters.:) please review! Thankyou!_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a terrible night for the Stormbrew

_It had been a terrible night for the _Stormbrew. _Glovern and his searats and cosairs had spend nearly the whole night bailing water out of the ship. The gale and rain had come all of a sudden; the skies had been blue and the searats had been commenting on good weather when the skies turned grey and the storm stuck. Normally Glovern and his searats didn't face much problems with storms and winds; but this one was different, almost like a hurricane. The _Stormbrew_ had been tossed on the waves; some were thrown overboard. The ship had begun to leak badly, many of the ourslaves in the bottom deck had been drowned, chained to the benches, captive till their death._

_Not all had died, though. A few survivors had somehow broken free from the chains which held them to slavery. One of them was a squirrel with dark red fur, fire burning in her eyes as she wrenched her rotten wood bench from the galley with a great roar. The other slaves were dumbfounded, and the stronger ones had tried to do the same. Many of the benches were countless seasons old, and the wood was old and nearly rotted through. The red squirrel held something small close to her chest; it was a tiny wicker basket._

_Being at a remote corner of the deck and less noticeable, the red squirrel had hidden her babe in a small basket below her bench, covering the side with old planks. The red squirrel pulled the oar alone, and nobeast noticed the small basket under her bench which she took out when everyone was asleep to feed her hungry babe. The small infant was mostly good and slept most of the day; the babe hardly cried, except for once in a storm when it was too noisy to hear anyway, and another time when the whole deck had been asleep._

_The young mother squirrel, hugging the basket, ascended the steps to the deck, her chains dangling in the water below. As the water rose higher, she heard the panic of the other slaves aboard the _Stormbrew._ A few had broken free and followed her, but most had not. The piteous cries of the remaining slaves halted the red squirrel. She hesitated for a brief moment. The squirrel glanced to her babe, then to the rising water level. As much as she loved her babe, she knew many more lives were at stake here. Opening the basket and giving the infant a kiss, she took a string from around her neck and put it around her babe. Dangling on it was a red stone with a tree carved onto it. She closed the basket and set it on the water. It floated. _Good. _she thought. "I'll come back for you later".she whispered. The water was now up to her waist as she gripped a nearby bench and pulled onto it. The ancient wood gave a little, and she motioned to a freed otter nearby to aid her. Together, otter and squirrel managed to pull to pieces the old plank and a mole and mouse swam away free. _

_The sea now came up to her chest. All around the decks she noticed more and more slaves getting freed from their bondage. During their slavery the oarslaves never spoke, yet in times of trouble it was amazing how they were together as one, helping each other. Perhaps it was because they were all slaves and knew how much freedom meant to them. Perhaps it was just kindness, or perhaps all the seasons of oar-pulling had silently brought all these creatures together. As she freed another pair of grateful oarslaves, she looked around for her babe on the surface. It had disappeared. The water was now nearly above her head. She stood on tiptoes, half treading water, searching for the wicker basket which held her babe._

_At the same moment, a sickening crash was heard and the bottom deck of the boat disintegrated as the wood hit a rock. The red squirrel fell into the waves and knew no more._

--

Fifteen seasons had passed since the wreck of the _Stormbrew. _Still there were traces of the wreck that remained on the Northern shores; bits of wood, pieces of ragged sail, an occasional skeleton, reminiscent of how the great evil had once been destroyed.

However, the heart of this had not been wrecked like the ship, it fact, it was beating harder than ever. Glovern once had sixscore searats; now he was a captain of three huge ships, with six hundred murderous corsairs under his evil rule. His name was known throughout the northern seas. Glovern's seascum!

The name reverberated through the seas, and instilled fear in the hearts of those who heard his namesake. Glovern's seascum plundered and killed, robbed and murdered. His name now used to scare dibbuns.

"Sleep now, else Glovern's seascum'll getcha!"

"Don't you dare go off by your own! Wait till Glovern catches you!"

The mighty searat stood at the prow of his greatest ship, the _Bloodslice. _His ships were painted blue and red; blue for the seas he dominated, and red for the blood his seascum was capable of shedding. In the _Bloodslice_ 's wake were two more smaller, but no less feared ships; the _Waveculler _and_ Wreckless._

Glovern spat at a nearby stoat. "Why's the ship goin' so slow, eh? Tell Stintra ter make tha lazy slaves work faster!" The unfortunate stoat saw that his captain was in an unpredictable mood, and backed away. "Ay…aye capt'n. I…I be going now…" and ran as fast as he could away from the murderous searat captain.

Stintra the slavedriver had dozed off under the afternoon heat of the bottom deck when a stoat ran down the stair to the deck.

"Stintra, yer lazychops! Geddup now! Capt'n sez ter make yon oarslaves ter row faster!"

The irate slavedriver, rudely interrupted, aimed a kick at the stoat. "Since when yer've taken over the capt'n's job, eh? Since when've yer scurvy stoat started orderin' me around, eh? I'll givyer a taste of my whip, howbout dat?" The unfortunate stoat, Darger, was chased back out to the top, panting heavily.

Stintra glanced round at the oarslaves. "Whatcher starin' at, eh? Pull, yer idle idjits! Yer heard wot yon capt'n sed. Work if yer wanter save yer hides!" he yelled, cracking his whip upon an unsuspecting slave's back.

--

In one of the other ships, the _Wreckless_, stood the ferret captain Ingria. The ship was so named to mean two things. Firstly the reckless nature of the corsairs aboard, and that it would not fall to wreck as the _Stormbrew_ once had.

Ingria stood at the ships prow just like his captain Glovern, though he of much smaller build than his searat captain. The seascum was mostly searats, it was rare that a ferret, stoat or weasel had risen in ranks like himself. The former ferret officer was now captain over his own ship and fivescore searats. Seeing a searat approach from behind him, he barked out "What d'yer want now?"

The searat was surprised that Ingria had heard him coming and timidly reported "C…capt'n we doant've much water left sah… an' we be runnin' low on vittles too capt'n sah…"

"Don't capt'n sah me, rat! Go search fer land! We need ter replenish our supplies! Whatcha waitin' fer? Quickly go!"

After some time he felt chilled by the strong winds and retreated to his cabin which he shared with his mate, Damylle. The ferret was one of the few females in the entire crew, and acted as a healer on the _Wreckless. _The pretty, gentle healer was heavy with child. As she heard Ingria enter the room, she nagged gently. "You stop goin' up ter the deck, old ferret. Your babe's goin' ter be born soon, won't do fer you to risk getting' yourself killed. You'd better gettha' other healers on alert, too."

"Stop your babblin', old ferret yerself." Ingria muttered back. Damylle saw that her mate was in a foul mood and steered clear from the ferret captain and busied herself with tidying the messy cabin. Ingria slumped in his exclusive bed in the corner. "Supplies runnin' low eh? Hmph. Wonder if capt'n Glov'n will let us make fer land to git more vittles." He spat on the floor in contempt.

--

**What do you think of it so far? This one's a lot longer than the previous chapters. What do you think of the beginning part, on the red squirrel? Can you guess who that is? Its pretty obvious I suppose. Please review! I really hope to get at least 5 reviews this time, compared to 4 the last chapter.(:**


	5. Chapter 5

From the records of Sister Hope, recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country

From the records of Sister Hope, recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country.

_What a wonderful spring this is! Never have I experienced such a calm and peaceful spring. The skies seemed to be painted especially this season the birdsong is almost deafening, and the Abbey lawn looks like a painting with all those wildflowers. The breeze is gentle and the boughs of the trees brush again each other, adding soft rustles to the laughter and song. The weather is perfect, and I would rather be out on the lawn joining the dibbuns and young ones in their frolic than to be stuck in the Abbey building among dusty old scrolls and volumes. Alas, duty calls, and here I take up quill in paw to write._

_As mentioned, it is a glorious spring, and we have (probably) unprecedented number of festivities this season. The Spring's naming feast is in three days, and Abbot Clarke's Jubilee feast a week after that. _

_Down in the cellars, our cellarhog Roffe and a few others are sampling the ales, wines and cordials. I do love a good drink of ice-cold strawberry cordial. The Great Hall is full of creatures putting up decorations and preparing the place for the feast. Even some of the dibbuns have left off their play to gather flowers to beautify the hall. From the window I see the little volemaid Rissa with an entire bouquet of multicoloured flowers stuck behind one ear. She looks a little like a flowerpot, I must say! I'm truly glad that even the young ones have a part to play in this, though they can be silly and exasperating at times._

_The Abbey kitchens will have their hands full making all those tarts, scones, cakes, salads, breads, fruits, cheese, pies… I can hardly contain my excitement and my watering mouth. I hear that there is going to be a great cake for Abbot Clarke's Jubilee Feast the next week. Friar Corelli will certainly need help; him and the young mouse Reeger certainly cannot cope with all the food they are tasked to make. I may consider lending my help after I have finished with my writing.The young mouse Reeger used to be a playful young thing. Although it is obvious to all Redwallers that he has a talent for cooking, I cannot help wondering whether he will remain committed to his new role as kitchen helper. Reeger was the Abbey troublemaker; him and that squirrel-whatshisname-Dannvy. I have a feeling that though both of them were always getting punished for their troublemaking, Reeger was the instigator. At least I now can see Dannvy growing up and taking responsibility, but there is still a spark of life, of mischief in our Reeger. Here I digress to relate something I saw in the abbey grounds the other day._

_About two days ago I was doing my usual job of recording Abbey happenings when I looked out of the window and saw a dibbun crying in the Abbey grounds. It was Rissa, the little volemaid. She had apparently tripped over a stone in the grounds and her knee was quite badly scraped, from what I could see. She was sobbing for dear life and I was about to put down my pen and go down to assist the poor child when a squirrel ran up to her. Dannvy, it turned out, had heard her sobbing and had especially ran over just to comfort and help her. He also carried her all the way up to infirmary for Sister Cascadia._

_That squirrel has a heart and a sense of responsibility that I cannot easily pen in words. I have a gut feeling that he will grow to be a great character._

_Here I end my writing. Perhaps I shall go to the Abbey kitchens to help. Or I might visit the cellars for a sip, or I could help in the decorations. There is never the lack of things to do in preparation of Redwall's famed feasts._

Sister Hope(Recorder of Redwall Abbey)

--

The first rays of dawn pierced through the thick canopy of the Northern Woods, revealing a small wooden hut in the forest. The hut was made out twigs and branches, poorly built, but yet sufficient to shelter the small family of three who took refuge there. The sunlight was still soft, the wood not quite awake with the sounds of birds, crickets and other manner of creatures when the door on the hut creaked open and a squirrel strolled out. Her fur was a dark red and stood out against her green-and-brown surroundings. Yawning, she stretched and inhaled the fresh morning air.

It was fifteen seasons from the wreck of the _Stormbrew_, fifteen seasons since Floania had ran with her two babes. No longer an infant, Mistrose, or Misty, as she was often called, had become a small, skinny yet strong squirrel maid. Her brother, Cavan, had grown also, now tall and strong from the hard work of living in the forest.

Misty stood at the door of her home. Her mother and brother were still snoozing in the hut. _Never mind, let them sleep_. She told herself. Misty rarely woke this early, and was amazed by the silence having been used to the sounds of the woods. Although her family were rats and she, a squirrel, Floania had always treated her like one of her own. She rarely showed favouritism; and even if she did, it was always in her favour.

Misty was completely content with her current life: wake, eat, forage for food, eat, sleep, though now and then she did wonder who she was and her history. She knew nothing of her past except a recurring dream…

--

_Misty was in a basket, dark, hidden away somewhere. The basket was opened, a face loomed out at her, a squirrel. A squirrel who said "I'll come back for you later" but never did. Something had been looped around her neck, the basket was closed again. Next thing she saw a different face. Floania's. _

--

Cavan rolled over in his sleep and onto the wooden floor of the hut. Suddenly jolted out of his sleep, he grunted, annoyed, before climbing back clumsily onto his bed. No it was no use, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Sighing, he laid back and looked to the bed next to his. His mother, Floania was snoring peacefully. Turning to his other side, he notice that the bed was empty. _That's strange. Misty doesn't usually get up so early_. His sister was a lazy one, refused to get out of bed every morning. He had fond memories on jumping on her and thumping her to get her out. Cavan smiled a little. That was when they were but dibbuns, everything had been fun and play then. Now they were tasked with the heavy responsibility of finding food and firewood to sustain the small family. Every morning the two young creatures foraged for berries and roots, fished in the stream running to the coast, and chopped firewood for a cooking fire. It was hard work, but it brought the two siblings together. Cavan thought back to his first meeting with Misty.

--

_Cavan had awoke one morning and found his mother missing from his side. He had been scared; it was a different surrounding, a different environment. Then his mother had appeared and carried him. But there had been another babe in his mother's arm that morning. A squirrel. He remembered feeling jealous and had attempted to scratch and bite the other babe. Then his mother, carrying both babes, had ran into the forest, ran to where they now stayed. _

--

Cavan grinned in remembrance of his childhood. Both had grown fighting, wrestling, squabbling, seeking attention from Floania. They had competed in everything possible. Running, swimming, slinging, throwing sticks, skimming stones on the water. Once they even had an eating contest which about wiped out their food supply for nearly a week. Hah. They sure had good times. But now was different, they had no time to relive their childhood. He shooks and head and laughed.

--

**Okay. What do you think so far? I got the idea of the Spring's naming feast from Jade TeaLeaf. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of any ideas for a feast. Thanks and I hope you don't mind that I didn't get permission first./**

**I'm sorry this has taken awhile, but well, I'm pretty busy.(: **

**PLEASE review!!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The red squirrel had been captured on an island some ways from the northern coasts. She was not from there; the squirrel had been visiting relatives on that island. Her mate had not been with her, he had remained at the house when she decided to take a walk along the coasts. _

_The squirrel was brawny yet lean and though she was pregnant, she was so skinny that it was difficult to tell whether she was with child or whether she had just eaten one too many scones. The squirrelmaid was perhaps less than twenty seasons old, and her fur was dark red, almost brownish. She had deep brown eyes and had been said to be the prettiest maiden where she came from. As she strolled along the beach, one gentle paw on her tummy, footpaws shuffling in the warm sand, she failed to notice a big ship coming from the southern shore of the small island._

_Aboard the ship was a murderous searat that had spotted the tiny island from afar. He pointed the slip of land out one of his officers. _

"_Look yon', Ingria. Land, at last!"_

"_Ay capt'n, yon island full of plunder, vittles an' slaves! I bet there be fresh water too!"_

_The captain, Glovern, nodded. He was in an exceptionally good mood, as the crew would finally have their paws on ground. Five of his crew had been washed overboard during a storm, and several slaves had also been lost. The ship was also running low on food and water supply. The spotting of the island had thus been almost godsend to him. He could barely contain his excitement to get to the island. With a brief paw gesture, he dismissed his officer with commands to row faster._

_Glovern gave the island one more look and smiled to himself. His crew would certainly enjoy wrecking fear into the inhabitants. He needed more crewbeasts; any rat, weasel or stoat would be forced to work in the crew, or be made an oarslave._

------------------------------

The Northern Woods were silent in the calm of the night. The small hut in the woods were barely visible in the soft moonlight. In it, the inhabitants were sleeping, snoring, dreaming…

Cavan tossed slightly in his bed as he sucked his thumb as he dreamt.

------------------------------

_Cavan __stood by the stream which he had grew up near. At first it seemed calm, but after a while he saw two heads emerge from the water, creating ripples. Then the two figures stood chest deep in the shallow stream. A young rat and a dibbun squirrel was playing in the stream. Arguing, the two dibbuns splashed water at each other._

"_I won the race! You liar, you lost!"_

"_No, I won! Yer can't swim as fast as me!" The rat retorted and stuck his tongue out at the squirrel._

"_Oh yeah? Yore just sore cause you lost, loser!"_

"_Did not! Yore the sore loser, baby!"_

"_Yore the baby! You suck yore thumb in yore sleep! I saw you!" Seeing the rat's face turn red with embarrassment, the squirrel made a face at her companion and ducked underwater, emerging about three feet away, leaving the rat in bewilderment._

"_You can't catch me!" The squirrel yelled as she swam away._

_The rat swan after her like a fish and caught up with the squirrel. With a triumphant shout, he ducked the squirrel underwater and held the squirrel there as she struggled._

"_That'll teach yer to make fun of me!" After a minute, he released the squirrel, who broke surface, gasping for air. There was no harm done as the pair had grown up swimming in the stream and could hold their breath for a longer time than most beasts._

"_You meanie!" the squirrel yelled as she climbed out of the stream. "I'm telling mama!" she whined as she stalked off back to the little hut. Suddenly, a current came and swept the rat away. "Hellplugglug!" He screamed as the stream carried him away. _

_Cavan, __alarmed, who had been standing at the bank made a move forward to aid the floundering rat, but suddenly, a red figure appeared out of nowhere. It was the squirrel. She raced along the bank with astounding speed for a dibbun until she was nearly ahead of the rat. Then, picking up a long branch, she lay face down on the bank stretching out as far as she could to save her rat companion. The rat, upon seeing the outstretched branch made a lurch to grab it. He managed to get a firm hold onto it, but the strong currents pulled the small squirrel into the water alongside with the rat._

_The two floundered in the water together. They had lived there long enough to know that the stream would soon go to a river and they would be lost. However, the squirrel knew that further downstream there would be a low-hanging branch they could grab to save themselves. She had been there a few times berry-picking and had noticed the abnormally low branch. _

_The branch was only a few yards off. The squirrel and rat looked at each other and nodded, and in synchro, jumped and grabbed onto the branch. Then slowly, the two had crawled onto the back, panting heavily and thoroughly drenched. Cavan heaved a sigh of relief as he felt a pain on his thumb and snapped back to reality._

Cavan awoke, and upon realizing that his thumb was in his mouth and he had been biting it, he quickly pulled it out of his mouth and turned red, glad that Misty was asleep and not awake to tease him.

------------------------------

Floania too, had a dream. Her eyebrowns frowned a little as she rolled over in her sleep.

------------------------------

_Floania found herself in a misty wood. She looked around her, bewildered. The thick woods that surrounded her were unfamiliar; she was not in the Northern Woods. Floania was surrounded by utter silence, there were no sound of crickets, no sound of birds. Then suddenly, she heard the sounds of knives and daggers. Running towards the sound, she saw a band of foxes attacking a small hut. Her hut. She heard cries and suddenly, a figure appeared beside her. The rat turned, and Floania found herself facing a mouse clad in armour. His eyes were shielded by a helmet and he carried a fearsome sword by his side. She gasped and took a step back in fear and reverence at this mystical figure._

"_Don't be afraid of me, Floania." The mouse spoke in a deep voice that somehow calmed her down, though his soothing words reverberated through her like an echo._

"_How… how did 'jer know mah name?"_

_The warrior mouse seemed to ignore her question. Instead, he gestured towards the band of foxes surrounding the hut. Now she saw a rat on the ground, being kicked, being prodded by the attackers. She gasped as she saw the rat collapse into a heap._

"_Floania, you must leave this place. There is evil coming to this place; you must flee. Bring your two children with you and leave quickly, while you still have the chance. Your lives will be in peril if you remain here!"_

_The mouse continued. "Heed this, Floania. Travel south from hence to Redwall Abbey where you will find peace and safety. You must leave soon; your home and family will be attacked and destroyed if you linger. Rememer this, Floania…"_

_With that, the mysterious mouse disappeared into the think fog. "Wait!" Floania called after the amour-clad figure, but it was already gone._

------------------------------

Floania woke up late to see the sun already shining ever so brightly through the window; the birds and bees were already at work. Casting a look at the two empty beds in the hut, it was obvious that the Cavan and Misty were already up. Thats strange, normally I take forever to get those two up. Disappointed in herself at having overslept, she climbed out of her bed.

Then, her dream all came back in a rush to her. She suddenly remembered the warriormouse's warning, the urgent tone in which he spoke. All of a sudden, she felt a need, an urgency to pack up and leave. She had to go, or their little family would be in danger. Floania never once doubted the warrior's words and quickly ran out, looking for the two siblings. She needed to tell them, inform them, warn them.

They were not outside the hut as Floania assumed they would. Checking at the back of the hut, she noted that they were not there as well. Dashing back into the hut, she saw the empty corner. The corner in which the basket which was used to collect food was placed. The corner in which the makeshift fishing rod, the fishing net, was placed.

Floania's heart sank to her footpaws as she realised that they had already left on their daily foraging trip. Had she really overslept that much? She could have slapped herself in exasperation. Wringing her paws in impatience, she panicked. How was she to let them know of her strange dream now?

She would have to wait.

------------------------------

**Okay! What do you think? The first bit, in case you haven't realized****, is in the past, aboard the **_**Stormbrew**_**, before the shipwreck, before Misty was born. Yupp. There're lots of dreams and flashbacks here, what do you think of the transition?**


	7. Chapter 7

Ingria looked over the ship's rail. His ship, the Wreckless was desperately in need of new supplies. The food was all gone save for a loaf of stale bread and a few morsels here and there. A fish or two had been caught but it had not been able to feed all the crewbeasts on board. The fresh water was down to the last barrel and an occasional canteen, though there were a few more casks of seaweed grog. Besides, his mate was with child; Damylle needed the food. The ferret was apprehensive to approach his captain for permission; he did not want to fall victim to Glovern's murderous whims. But there was nothing else that could be done.

The three of Glovern's ships were now resting at anchor and enjoying the warm weather after roaming the seas further north for countless seasons. A few other little boats bobbed in the water as the crew attempted to fish. Of course, Glovern's seascum were crewbeasts, not fisherbeasts, and many a small craft was seen toppling over as the vermin struggled with their catch. Ingria had sent out a small group to fish as well, but many of them came back with empty paws and wet fur. He shook his head in disdain at them. _Pathetic things_, he thought to himself. The vermin on board would not last long, he'd have to make for land soon.

"Hereg, get 'em to lower tha' boat, I be goin' to the cap'n's ship."

The searat Hereg obediently followed his orders. He had been on this ship long enough to know who was captain. The small boat was attached hanging vertically alongside the Wreckless, with an enormous length of rope attached to the small vessel to facilitate the lowering and bringing up the boat. Hereg slowly untied the string which held the boat fast to the ship. It had many complicated knots and it took labourious amounts of picking to untie it. Ingria tapped one foot paw impatiently on the wooden floorboards of the deck as he hurled insults at Hereg.

"Wots wrong wid yer? Can't cha untie a tiny piece of thread, eh?"

"Work faster, yer bumble-pawed slowpoke!"

"The sun'll set afore yore done wid' that string, rat!"

Finally, Hereg undid the tight knots. Ingira spat at the searat as he lowered himself down the ladder on the side of the boat and into the waiting craft. The vessel was small and made only to fit one or two creatures at a time. As he sat down, he pulled out the paddles below the plank on which he sat. Slowly and labouriously, he rowed himself towards the _Bloodslice, _upon which Glovern stood, commandeering his crew.

Ingria was now directly below the great Bloodslice. Tying the boat to the ladder, he ascended to the deck.

"Cap'n, sah." Ingria inclined his head before Glovern. The tall searat was in a peaceable mood. Turning his head toward Ingria, he acknowledged the ferret's presence. "Wot do yer want, Ingria?"

"Err… cap'n. the _Wreckless_ be needin' of more vittles. And err, water too, sah. Kin I make fer land an' replenish the ship, cap'n…"

Glovern considered this suggestion for a second. Then he motioned another rat over to him. The rat, Flearug was the captain of the other cosair galley, the _Waveculler_. He was small and stout, covered with thick grey fur. Flearug approached his well-built captain with a bow. "Wot kin I do fer yer, cap'n?"

"We should make fer land soon, yer think? All the ships be needin' more supplies. An' we need repairs. Go back to yer ships an' git those oars rowin'. We be goin' fer land."

"But cap'n, where be the land?" Flearug interrupted. Glovern immediately snapped out of his good mood. "Do yer doubt my navigatin' skills, rat? Yer kin direct the ships, then!" he spat with contempt. "I 'amember this yon sea. I git better mem'ry than yores. I was on the seas when yer two were babes! Now go back. We be making south an' a touch west. Just foller my ship, bumbleheads!"

Ingria and Flearug hastened to obey and scuttled off the deck. Ingria was deeply relieved that they would be able to enjoy good food and clean water soon. He could do with something other than seaweed grog and rum. He smiled satisfactorily to himself before rowing back to the _Wreckless_.

**------------------------------**

Redwall was bustling with all manner of creatures in preparation for the spring's naming feast. Roffe Cellarhog was arranging flagons and beakers of wines, cordials and ales. A few young squirrels were arranging flowers and colourful cloth and ribbons around the Great Hall. Reeger, with the help of two otter sisters, Marinnine and Hyacinth, were rolling out cheeses. The kitchen was absolutely packed with various Redwallers clamouring to help. Even the dibbuns were making themselves useful by picking flowers to decorate the table.

Many other woodlanders had come for the festivities as well. The dormitories had been filled with visitors, a few infirmary beds even had to be freed up to cope with the ever-increasing flow of guests. Sister Cascadia bustled back and forth, somehow finding new blankets and sheets for the visitors.

Amidst the noise of it all, Dannvy stood in the Great Hall trying his very best to restore some manner of order to the cluttered table where food from the kitchen were placed randomly. Holding a blackberry flan in one paw, he directed the dibbun Rissa to position an obstructing vase of wildflowers in the middle of the table.

"I put tha flowers ere, Dannvy?"

"Yes, yes. Err, a little to the right. Or I shan't be able to fit this flan between the flowers and the apple and rhubarb crumble!"

"Whurr do oi put ee fruitycake? Moi paws be gurtly ahurtin', 'urry oop!" Foremole arrived with a fruitcake balanced on his paws.

"Err, put it there, between the fruit salad an' the beaker of strawberry cordial." Dannvy motioned to an empty spot on the table, which was nearly filled, save for one space which had been reserved for a special something…

"Make way, make way!" was heard through the crowd. The crowd parted for a huge cake coming through. The cake was so great in height that only the footpaws of the carrier could be seen under the cake. Meadowcream had been spread on the top and the sides, studded with hazelnuts and chestnuts. Pink and purple flower petals bordered the edges. There were three layers, with blueberry jam spread between the layers. The carrier slowly lowered the colossal cake onto the table and revealed a flour-covered Friar Corelli.

The Redwallers were stunned into slience. The two ottermaids Marinnine and Hyacinth gasped and Hyacinth pretended to swoon. The plump friar beamed at the spectators. "Presenting the WildflowerNutberryMeadowcream cake!" he waved his paws in what he thought was a flourish but tripped over his footpaws and fell over. The Great Hall erupted into laughter as Friar Corelli stood up trying to regain his dignity.

**------------------------------**

The fox Kletch and his gang were wanderers. They roamed through the land, plundering, robbing, and attacking innocent woodlanders. The thieving gang consisted of six foxes, all of which were Kletch's siblings. Kletch was the eldest, and the most ruthless of all his siblings. He was also the slyest, smartest, and was a good leader, with all his younger siblings looking up to him. The foxes were all armed with daggers, except for the leader, who had an additional cutlass on the belt around his waist.

As the gang strolled through the woods, Kletch's brother Torrune walked up beside him. "Eh Kletch, we be walkin' an' starvin' fer days now. When we be goin' to eat an' rest?"

"Doncha worry, this woods be full of wuddlanders, soon we kin find someplace. Someplace to plunder an' steal from. An'…" A sinister smile came onto the foxes' face.

"An' then we make 'em giv' us vittles an' then we run them throo! Hahar! Brother, you be smart!" Torrune grinned. Kletch nodded. "Yes, you be right. An' then we'll get to eat and rest! Yer learn fast, lit'l brother."

**------------------------------**

The Northern woods were abuzz with the trees rustling and the birds chirping. It was midmorning, and the perfect picture of peace. Misty and Cavan were by the stream, a little further upstream from their small hut. Misty stood knee deep in the water with a small net, catching watershrimp, which she put into a basket. Cavan sat by the bank with the fishing rod, hoping to be able to catch some manner of fish. It was rare that they would catch more than two fishes; somehow, the fishes did not bite. Beside him was a basket filled with dry twigs for firewood and the roots and berries that they had collected. Both creatures carried slings which they sometimes used to bring down apples.

Misty waded back to the bank with the small basket full. "You think mama would've awaken up by now? She doesn't normally sleep until this late. I hope she's alright."

"Mama should be fine. Prob'ly just tired. Shush, don't yer go disturbin' the fishes."

"Huh, you think the fishes will be scared away by _my_ voice? More likely ter be yours!" Misty splashed water at him playfully.

Cavan looked at her with a look of mock hurt. Falling backwards dramatically, he acted as if he was deeply offended. "Oh, you evil treehopper, you dare insult me! Aaah…" He was interrupted by a hard thump on his back. "Stop play-acting!"

Misty had become strong from the years or wrestling with her rat companion, and her thump was no light punch. She had not meant to hit Cavan quite so hard, but she couldn't stand his playful antics sometimes.

"Oww! You needen hit me so hard!" Cavan exclaimed, rubbing his sore back.

"Sorry old thing, didn't mean to hit so hard. I can't help it, I'm far too strong to control myself!" Misty grinned lightheartedly, with no sign of being apologetic.

"Old thing yourself! I bet I can hit harder than you!"

"Oh yeah? I bet I can…err…run faster than you!"

"An' I can swim faster than you!"

"An' I can climb trees faster than you!"

To prove her point, Misty bounded up a nearby oak lithely, leaving Cavan on the ground staring up into the foliage.

"Of course you climb trees faster than me! Yore a squirrel!" Cavan snorted. Misty, laughing, suddenly stopped. "Shh!" she whispered with such urgency that Cavan immediately kept silent. He quietly ascended the thick oak and sat beside Misty among the braches. A little way off, he could see a glimpse of a group of creatures moving. They were not the regular woodlanders they were familiar with. No. They were strangers. And they kept on moving. Moving… in the direction of their hut!

Cavan gasped. "Mama!"

**------------------------------**

**Umm okay what do you think? This is my longest chapter yet! And a sort-of cliffhanger there. Not sure if it really qualifies as a cliffie, though****. PLEASE review!! According to Story Traffic there're loads of people who bother to read my story but **_**don't review**_**!D: please be a nice person and review!!:)) **

**Also ****please**** do my poll. Thanks loads!;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the extremely super late update! I was ****very busy.x( Simply couldn't find the time to sit down and type.**** plus I was away for the last couple of days. And I have**

**So here it is! ****Enjoy! And please remember to REVIEW!!!**

**------------------------------**

To a stranger, the Northern Coasts were a picture of calm and peace. But the inhabitants nearby knew different.

The Northern coasts were a popular place for ships to rest and restock. The water was deep and a good place for ships to rest at anchor. The thick foliage of the Northern woods nearby promised shade and abundant food. A small pine grove lay a little further south, supplying pine resin and wood for ship repairs when necessary. There even was a freshwater stream some ways into the forests. The favourable conditions were almost an invitation to all ships, including all manner of cosair and searat ships.

Glovern knew this. He had made a few journeys there before, and he remembered the place very well. It was, after all, the very coast where his beloved Stormbrew had been wrecked all those seasons ago. Fifteen seasons exactly, Glovern could still remember. And now that his ships were low on supplies, they were making for this very coast where they would find all they needed. The ship had suffered some damage, he would make repairs there. Maybe he could even enslave a few more creatures or find new crewbeasts. And then, on southwards.

Glovern scanned the deck for a moment before finding the one he was looking for. Motioning to a small, puny stoat, he commanded "Darger! C'mere! The stoat who had been moving a thick coil of rope immediately stopped in his tracks and dumped the thick, heavy brown rope onto the wooden deck with a thunderous plunk. The stoat Darger walked apprehensively towards Glovern. "Capt'n? Yew call'd me?"

Glovern nodded. "Aye. Sit down, on tha' bench 'ere." Glovern closed his eyes, almost dreamily. "Tell me agin, wot's tha' redstone house called? Wallstone or summat?" Darger nodded."Capt'n, yew mean tha Redwall h'abbeyplace, doncha?"

"Aye, aye! Tell me agin, wot yew tole me b'fore."

"Redwall H'abbey be a great place, made outta big redstoners. My 'ole muvver used to tell me stories of tha' big ole' place. There be lotsa lotsa creatures; mice an' riv'dogs an' 'edgepigs an' treemice an'moles. An' sometimes a ribbit, methinks. An' there be plenny of vikkles; cakers an' tarts an' flans an' scones an' salads an' cordials an' wines an' ales an'..."

Glovern tapped his footpaw impaitently. "Getcher on wiv' it, stoat. Or shall I 'elp yew to, eh?" The bigger captain held his cutlass menacingly at Darger's throat.

Darger gulped and took a step back. "Aye, aye capt'n sah. I be gettin' on wiv' it now capt'n sah. Only please doan't kill me sah..."Glovern released the stoat, glaring, and nodded for him to continue.

"The Redstone H'abbey place be down south. There be a likkle river further down, an' we sails into tha' river til' we come ter a pathplace. An' we walk south down til' we see tha' h'abbeyplace. Me ole pa went to tha' h'abbeyplace afore, he tole me tha' way."

Darger now lowered his voice to a conspirational whisper. "Capt'n, I 'eard tha' redstonewall place has great treasures. Gold an' silver an' purty coloured jewelers. They git nice softy beds an' gudd furniture too, methinks. My ole muvver usedta say 'If they kin build sucha big great house, they must hav' lotsa lotsa treasures.'"

Glovern nodded. "Good place, eh. Redwall H'abbery. Whaddya say we scum go there an' live there, eh? Plenny of vikkles, we kin sleep in their nice soft beds and make 'em all slaves. An' Redwall H'abbey ain't a pow'rful name. We 'uns all it… err…Glovern's Castle! Harrharr! A gurt big castle an' ev'rybeast will fear it! Harrharr!"

"Aye capt'n, yew be very smart. Nobeast be smarter than yew ter thinka such a good plan. We sit in the Redwall H'abbey … no, Glovern's Castle and drink ale ev'ry day. No more goin' on seas and storms, eh?"

"Drink ale ev'ryday, eh? Yew be such a gurt, lazy, idle lazychops. Git out of my sight!" Glovern kicked out with his foot paw, sending Darger sliding across the deck. Crewbeasts and slaves dashed in all directions get out of the way of the slipping stoat. Darger crashed into a barrel and fainted.

Glaring at all the other beasts on deck who were gaping at Darger's unconscious form, Glovern barked out, "Tha's wot happens to lazy beasts like 'im. Git back to work or yew'll git punished!"

**------------------------------**

Cavan and Misty carefully descended from the tree from which they had first spotted the creatures. The two siblings followed carefully behind the strangers, making sure with every step not to step on a stray twig or dry leaf and give away their presence. Cavan had his paw on the hilt of his dagger, ready to whip it out if they posed a threat.

The group of strangers was obviously unused to the forest, for every few seconds one of them would complain of something. The lack of light, the heat, the humidity, the small bugs which annoyed them. The strangers were moving east towards their home. As the group moved to a parting in the leaves, only then were Misty and Cavan able to see the intruders: A group of foxes.

From their experience living near the Northern Coasts, the pair had learnt that all vermin were dangerous, foxes even more so, for they were sly and cunning. Looking at each other with an alarmed look in their eyes, Misty pulled out her javelin from her side. She had made it herself, using a study ash twig and Cavan dagger to sharpen the point. Cavan's dagger had been from their mother Floania, and both had slings which Floania had lovingly made. Cavan had always beat his squirrel counterpart at hand combat, while Misty proved swift and accurate with her javelin and sling.

As the foxes reached the small clearing where the small hut stood, Misty motioned Cavan to conceal themselves behind a thick bush, where they had a good view through the leaves of the hut and the approaching band.

**------------------------------**

Kletch and his band had spotted the hut. "Lookit that, lit'l brother," The leader said to Torrune. "there we can git food." Now turning to the rest of them, Kletch spoke. "Lissen, we all go an' knock at the hut, sez we're weary travelers, an' ask fer vittles an' drink an' shelter. An' then after the beasts there has got us tha' vittles, we run 'em through an' mebbe we kin stay ther fer awhile. Remember, be nice an' polite, let em' think we're goodbeasts. Muss up yer fur a lit'l so they'll think we're really tired travelers. Geddit?"

"If they refuse, then whadda we do?" his sister, Jael questioned, almost challenging him.

The rest of the gang nodded assent and they progressed toward the hut.

Floania was sitting in the hut, fretting over her two children. _Will they get home in time to escape? _She wrung her paws frantically, pacing the floor of the hut_. Where _were_ they?_

_Why weren't they back yet?_ The mouse had been clear about the urgency of the matter; Floania knew they did not have much time left. _If only… if only I hadn't overslept!_ She bit her lip anxiously, peering out of the windows every now and then. _If only I hadn't missed them; now we would be packing up and gone! If only…_

_Knock, knock._

Floania gasped. _Yes, perhaps they were back_._._ Dashing the door which she had barricaded in case of danger, she hastily removed the plank and opened the door. "Cavan! Misty! Where……" Her face turned from anxious to pure fear and dread.

The group of foxes stood in her doorway. Floania heart palpitated."No…no… Misty… Cavan…" It was now too late. _What was she going to do now?_ She backed into the hut, shaking her head and looking at the gang with terror in her eyes. Trembling, she groped around and behind her for something, anything that could help her ward off these vermin. To her left was nothing. Feeling with her right paw this time, she felt something long and hard. A broom. It would have to do.

"Marm, we be a group of travelers an' be needin' some vikkles an' water. Please be kind an' help us… we been walkin' fer days now. Please, we won't do yer no 'arm" Kletch wheedled in a helpless tone. He seemed almost oblivious to Floania's horrified expression.

"Get out! I won't give you scum anything! NOTHING! Go away!" Floania yelled bravely, brandishing the broom in front of her. Her voice trembled as did so, giving away her fear despite her strong words.

The foxes exchanged a look. This old rat wouldn't be providing them with anything. With a nod from their leader, they whipped out their cutlasses in unison. Kletch gave a signal, and his siblings dragged the resisting Floania out of the small cramped hut.

From the cover of the bushes, Cavan and Misty could only watch as the foxes approached and hauled their mother out of the hut. They were only two young beasts, while they were against six burly, experienced thugs. Though they were adept in combat, the odds were against them.

The foxes were now kicking Floania about and prodding her with the cutlass. Apparently they were going to torture the poor rat before killing her. Their leader was saying something to their mother which was inaudible to the siblings. Cavan gritted his teeth_. No, he could not sit back and watch the scum mistreat his mother so._ Unsheathing his dagger, he made as if to dash forward but was restrained by Misty's paw on his shoulder.

"No! Stop!" Misty hissed angrily in his ear and holding the struggling Cavan down. "Listen! If you go there now, you're just gonna get yoreself killed! Listen now, I have a plan to scare them off…" Leaning closer, Misty whispered into her companion's ear.

Cavan nodded and crawled through the barrier of thick bushes which bordered the little clearing where their hut stood. He stopped when he reached the opposite of where Misty was hiding, concealed in the thick foliage of a tall elm. Cavan loaded his sling and then gave a passable imitation of a gull's call to signal to Misty.

The foxes were distracted for a brief moment by the call of a gull. "Hey, lissen to that. seabirds. Lets finish 'er off soon an' leave her to the gulls-- owwch!" Kletch was rudely interrupted by a stone which hit his forehead, leaving a bleeding wound. Not knowing what hit him, he turned back to the foxes. "Which of yer bumblebrains did that, eh? Own up now!" There was complete silence from the gang as the foxes looked at one another, bewildered. They too, were stumped as to the origins of the mysterious pebble which had wounded their leader. The silence was interrupted by more stones, which rained upon the foxes.

"Oww! Somebeasts slingin' at us!"

"Shoopid rock hit me inna gut!"

"'elp! I be bruised and battered--ouch!"

Misty stifled a giggle up in the trees. Hopping swiftly and noiselessly from tree to tree, she released slingstones such that it rained down from all directions, making it difficult for the foxes to determine the source of the pebbles.

"There! The rocks be comin' from there. Go and catch the beast that's slingin' it!"

"No, from tha' side! I saw it come from there jus' now!"

"Well, yer saw wrong, cause that stone just came from that directi-- help!"

Cavan snorted, crawling through the bushes as quickly as he could manage, and slinging from the ground, just as Misty attacked from above.

Some of the gang were now lying on the ground, wounded and in pain. Torrune had so many cuts and bruises that it seemed that there was no spot of fur which was free from pain. He was crouched on the forest floor, groaning as the stones hit him. Kletch himself even spotted wounds on his head and it was only because of his quick dodges that prevented him from getting more.

Seeing that the foxes were beginning to weaken, Cavan mustered up a deep booming voice. "Filthy vermin, you are surrounded! Surrender and leave and we will spare your worthless lives! Remain and your lives will be forfeit!"

The vixen Jael yelled out to Kletch as she held up her paws defending herself from the onslaught of flying rocks. "Kletch old thing. Lets git some of those old rat's vikkles and make a run fer it while we can!"

Kletch looked over his gang. Every single fox was wounded or bruised in some way or another. Despite being trained fighters, they would not be able to fight with their numerous injuries. Through the howls and ouches of the wounded foxes, Kletch gave quick and brief commands. "Git all the food yew kin git yer paws on an' retreat afore yew all git killed! Be quick now!"

The foxes were more than relieved to have been allowed to retreat. They knew how their reckless brother would treat deserters and feared him. Each fox clambered to their footpaws and ran to the hut to grab Floania's supplies, but were cut off by another volley of swift and accurate stones, forcing them in the opposite direction.

"Take nothing with you, scum! Leave now!" Cavan commanded.

"Nev'r mind the vikkles, jus' run!" Kletch yelled before limping as fast he could manage to the cover of the forest. The rest of his siblings needed no further invitation. Picking themselves up, they followed suit. Cavan and Misty slung a few extra stones in the direction of the retreating group the spur them on. Those few pebbles served their purpose. A howl came from the forest and a command to run faster was heard audibly.

Misty hopped a few trees away to make sure the foxes had left. Sure enough, the last plumed tail was seen to disappear round the path. Satisfied, she hopped through the trees back to the clearing. She always preferred travelling in trees to walking on the ground. It was often safer, and she could see what was going on below.

Upon reaching the hut, she saw that Cavan had already came out of hiding and was kneeling beside Floania. Lithely hopping down from the trees, Misty joined him at their mother's side.

"Mama! How're you feeling? Let go inside and we can get your herbs…" Misty spoke, flustered.

"No. Misty, Cavan, Listen—"

"Ma, don't worry, you'll be okay. Just lie still, all right?"

"No, Cavan, I won't. Hear this—"

"Cavan, would you go in and get mama's box of herbs and bandages?"

"Wait! Misty, Cavan, Listen to me—" Floania croaked in pain but was quickly brushed aside.

"Mama, just lie still! You can talk later. Cavan, are you done with that box?

Cavan came out of the hut a moment later, holding a small box in his paws. Opening it, he pulled some dock leaves and bandages to attend to Floania's wounds. Although he was no healer, Floania had taught her children the basics of treating injuries.

Floania laid a weary paw on her son's arm. "Cavan, Misty, listen! You must—"

"Its okay, ma. Just lie there. I know what to do. You taught us how to heal, remember?" Cavan reminded her as he wrapped up her cut wounds. Floania was bruised and cut all over by the vicious kicking and prodding of the foxes. She groaned in pain and sat up suddenly. Gripping Misty and Cavan's paws, she spoke to them, panting.

"Children, Listen to your old ma. I'm not gonna live long. Last night I had a dream. A great warrior mouse came an' warned me. He foretold that danger and evil would come to this place and that we mus' escape. Or we'd all die. He said to go to some Redwall place." Floania gasped for air before she continued.

"True enough, those foxes came. Listen now. Yew two mus' go to Redwall. I'm old and dying, I won't be able to travel there. Yew must go south, the warriormouse said. Leave now, go!"

"Mama! We're not leaving you here. Come on, we'll make a stretcher an' carry you…"

"No. I'll just slow yew down. The warriormouse said to be quick, or yew will be in peril too. Leave me here and go! I'm gonna die soon. Please, listen to me and flee!"

"Ma, we can't just go like that! We won't!…"

"Yes, yew can. I'm dying; I was already old an' ailing, I won't survive those wounds. Wot kind of children are yew if yer don't respect the dying wish of yer mother, eh?"

**------------------------------**

**I'll stop here for now,**

**So, what do you think? I took **_**ages**_** over the fox attack part. I just couldn't describe how they chased the foxes away.**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE review! I really love to get reviews! THANK YOU to all you nice people who bothered to lea****ve comments! Those who didn't, REVIEW! **

**And PLEASE do my poll!(: thank you muchly.:D**


End file.
